callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal '''Tank Dempsey' is an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable character in the Zombies game mode. His player indicator color is white (shared with John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar), but is randomized in Moon and Origins. Biography '' '' "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's biography added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. In Origins, Dempsey is relaxed and focused on the mission. His language is somewhat clean and he does not yell very often. When hearing Samantha Maxis, he is focused on freeing her as much as Nikolai Belinski, though he will sometimes give negative comments towards her if she threatens the group. Also, he has brown hair instead of blonde, and wears gloves. After the events of Origins, Dempsey becomes a stereotypical United States Marine who is brash and self-satisfied. He uses the most explicit language of all the characters in the Zombies story arc. He thinks highly of himself and his country. Occasionally Dempsey will break the 4th wall (Talking directly to players or people in the real world). His favorite weapon is the Colt M16A1, and seems to know much about it, as explained in a quote from Kino der Toten. He also favors American made weaponry, like the Stakeout. His fate as of Moon is unknown. Letters Appearances Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten Black Ops only Verruckt.png|Verrückt Black Ops only Shino.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese menu icon WaW.jpg|Der Riese Kino der Toten loading screen.jpg|Kino der Toten Five Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|"Five" Cameo as portrait NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Call of the Dead Heard only Shangri-La.jpg|Shangri-La Black Ops Moon Base.jpg|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Young version. Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey as seen in Der Riese. Tank.png|Dempsey as seen in Kino der Toten. Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's portrait. Found in "Five" and Kino der Toten. Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey's appearance in Moon while using a Death Machine. Dempsey Gamerpic.png|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (Xbox 360 only). Dempsey black ops zombies ipod.jpg|Demspey shown in the training level for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Dempsey Matryoshka doll.png|Dempsey's Matryoshka Doll. Dempsey model.jpg|Dempsey's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Tank Dempsey with other characters, as seen in Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins BOII.png|Young Tank holding an MP40 in Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins intro.jpg|Tank in the Origins intro. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Tank meeting Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki for the first time in the Origins intro cinematic. Tank Dempsey Face Origins BOII.jpg|Close up of Dempsey in Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins model BOII.png|Model of Tank Dempsey in Origins. Rook_zombified_BOZ.png|Dempsey about to kill Rook. Trivia *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. **Dempsey thinks Stamin-Up is sour. **Dempsey says Double Tap "tastes chewy." **Dempsey has a strong dislike for fish, as mentioned when he is disgusted each time after drinking a Quick Revive soda. ***He thinks that it tastes like "cat piss." *Dempsey hates Edward Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he does not seem to actually hate him. **In the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together, demonstrating how Dempsey does not actually hate him. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with much respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling, until Shangri-La where he begins to subtly reciprocate, and shows it more openly on Moon. *Dempsey's favorite weapons are the BAR, the M16, and heavy weaponry, such as the MG08/15, MG42, and HK21. **In Origins, his favorite staff is the Wind Staff. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle", which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension, he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and returns in Moon. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Richtofen's super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *Dempsey has a five-year-old daughter. *Dempsey was briefly mentioned by Richtofen on Green Run, along with Nikolai. *Dempsey, like Richtofen, has an impressive service record of at least 28 years (1917-1945). References sv:Tank Dempsey Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters